Discusión:Konata izumi
mmmm... Bienvenida pero Creo que debiste haber elegido un nombre más corto por cierto soy Mew doctor,puedes pedirme ayuda acerca de gran variedad de cosas si no te puedo ayudar preguntale a otro administrador espero que pases buenos momentos en esta wiki--Mew doctor 23:51 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro Por supuesto ke puedes adoptarlo y cuidalo mucho Alux 14:56 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Alo Megatanitaxcoordinadorademissdreavus Sí puedes ser mi amiga ^^. Yo he visto tus historias en PokeEspectaculos, son muy buenas. Ya está aquí historia la historia como la llamamos??Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:00 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Suena bien Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R Si a acelfcolori le parece bien si, ahora se lo preguntoArchivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:07 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagenes thumbthumbthumbEstas imagenes te quedaron muy bien, me podrias hacer una de Nicolás, Matt y William ? con Marshtomp, Meganium y Typlosion, saludos y gracias Shass 17:36 20 feb 2010 (UTC) misdreavus Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngMuchas gracias por las imagenes de quedaron muy bien, cuando inicie la historia a un no estabas registrada y Misdreavus es uno de mis pokemon preferidos asi que lo hice narradora de la saga de PAU, peo no tiene nada que ver con tu personaje ¡Luigi:: 18:35 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Es un honor... ..que quieras aparecer en mis historias y que te hayan gustado, así que ve a esta pagina y sigue todos los datos Invitados en PAU gracias por ofrecerte y saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:43 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngVaporeonArchivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Todo esta bien en el personaje, pero cambia a vaporeon ya que lo tiene el personaje de Matt, gracias y saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:56 20 feb 2010 (UTC) PS: 'Manaphy tampoco se puede por que es un Pokémon legendario, pero Phione si hola Hola Veo que eres una nueva usuaria de esta wiki. Bienvenida, Oye te gustaria participar en Concurso de invitados en NG, solo tienes que proponer un personaje o un fakemon y podras ganar varios premios!!!!!nico493 21:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Gracias por la imagen ^^ --'Dialga Palkia 22:45 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye gracias Por la imagen,te quedo genial--Mew doctor 13:34 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Muxxass Graaxxxx Wow está divinoooo!! muxíiisiimas graxxias lindaaa!!! n.n k considerada, t lo agradezco d verdad, t salió divino i m encantó!! *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 23:01 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Misty Oye gracias realmente me gusta el personaje de Luigi, tambien me podrias hacer uno de misty OCPA Archivo:Misty_Sprite.gifCon su Togekiss? Aun no he hecho el articulo de tanita ya que de lunes a jueves no me dejan entrar tanto tiempo en el ordenador, saludos ¡Luigi:: 23:58 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Muchas gracias por la imagen ¡está muy bien! Me ha gustado... --Pokeotaku 08:05 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias El Gardevoir ya lo tenía por ahí, pero gracias por los dibujos n.n - ιrιs; 18:42 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Misty Gracias por ka imagen te quedo muy bien, la necesito para una de mis historias, y el pokémon preferido de mi hermano es Marshtomp, saludos ¡Luigi:: 21:00 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Ummm...... ...no se es que ya son tres protagonistas, pero valdria la pena que hubiera una chica acompañando al grupo, dejame pensarlo, saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:06 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye estas bien? Es que he leído que un terremoto fatal sacudió a chile, espero tu respuesta, espero no haya pasado lo peor--Mew doctor 12:10 27 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Estas bien? Oi lo de Chile, y espero que tu y toda tu familia este a salvo. Tal vez tu computadora de descompuso por el terremoto y por eso no entras, prefiero pensar eso a que aya pasado lo peor, en fin saludos y respondemos a todos, estamos preocupados ¡Luigi:: 16:48 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro... que puedes adoptar a Grosella! Tod@ tuy@!Little Yoshi 15:08 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Umm...... La verdad no se si Tanita acompañe al grupo ya que serian muchos, pero si hay episodios en donde Tanita es la principal protagonista, aun no se en que capitulo va a aparecer, por otro lado me alegra que tu estes bien la verdad hasta el momento 3 de los 4 usuarios de chile estan bien, saludos y espero que comiences tus fakemon pronto, ¡Luigi:: 17:22 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Mis Blogs y otra cosa Oye podrias comentar en mis Blogs seguro me puedes ayudar, tambien, quieres ser mi amiga? saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:01 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Tanita La verdad aun no se cuando va aparecer, pero posiblemente sea en el caputlo 25, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa. SERAS LA PROTAGONISTA DE UN JUEGO DE POKEMON AVENTURA UNIVERSAL espero que te guste. Por cierto respondeme el anterior mensaje que te escribi. saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:42 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Permiso... Oye me darias permiso para que Villa Tanita aparezca en el juego? gracias y saludos ¡Luigi:: 20:06 4 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias por participar en Concurso de invitados en NG. Tu personaje no alcanzo a ser alto mando ni entrenador del campeonato pero apareceras en un episodio!!!!! Yo he pensado la trama. Seras la hija de un gran cientifico y el grupo los ayudaran a ti y a tu padre a hacer quimeras como psydress. Si quieres puedes cambiar la trama, pero esta no debe incluir legendarios, otras leyendas ni entrenadores fuertes. Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 15:48 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Como haces.... .....aldea tanita, es que te quedo tan bien y me gusta mucho, como lo haces? y me podrias hacer una especie de aldea shasta88 pero que sea bajo el mar y con estas imagenes Archivo:Mini-Misty.pngArchivo:Mini_baby_luigi.png Archivo:VAPOREON_I.gif saludos y gracias ¡Luigi:: 17:49 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Mascota Te has portado muy bien con migo asi que le pedi a una amiga que te hiciera una mascota, pero dime los siguientes datos: *Color *Forma *Ojos de..... *Tipo *Sexo *Naturaleza Gracias saludos ¡Luigi:: 18:50 5 mar 2010 (UTC) espero que.... ....te guste, Archivo:Talia.pngle puse talia porque no me dijiste el nombre, si le quieres cambiar algo me dices, saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:24 5 mar 2010 (UTC) aqui ve a esta pagina, ahi hay muchos y los puedes editar: http://giffactory.joeyteel.com/mug/index.html.Saludos --Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:32 5 mar 2010 (UTC) idea Gracias por proponer tu evolución. Por otro lado cual es tu idea? saludos, ¡Luigi:: 21:13 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Bien Ti idea esta buena, si quieres la puedes usar, por cierto te tengo una buena noticia tu apareces en el proximo capitulo de PAU, saludos ¡Luigi:: 22:36 6 mar 2010 (UTC) donde encuentras.... .....los fondos de Pokémon mundo misterioso y los iverwords (o minisrpites) como estos Archivo:Mini-Misty.pngsaludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 16:47 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro que puedes adoptar a Chemato! Y te interesaria adoptar un Nightmur? Es muy divertido. Sale en el Noticiario Pokemon. Miralo si te interesa, pide uno, di como quieres su gorrito (color y detalle), su nombre y todo lo que podras hacer para subirle de nivel y pasear y jugar cuando lo tengas! Aca el mio: Archivo:Nightmur Zereza.gif. Se llama Zereza.Little Yoshi 19:17 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu Saga Podria aparecer en tu saga?(si puedo dame los datos :)) --'Dialga' Palkia 02:58 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Datos: Nombre:Sasuke (Shippuden) Rol:Lider de alto mando(que los acompaña algunas veces) Pokemon:Dragonite,flygon,salamence,garchomp,Gyarados(shiny) y aerodactyl Imagenes:Archivo:Vs_Sasuke_Shippuden.pngArchivo:Sasuke Shippuden1.pngArchivo:Sasuke Shippuden mini.png No Yo no hize el VS Dex, ese lo hizo un suario llamado juby pidecelo a el, si supiera hacer VS de pokémon te lo daria pero no se, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 14:48 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Si, claro Ten tu castform: (cuidalo mucho) Castform Caramelo el email lo invente al azar. Uno bueno para ella seria soymuysexy@hotmail.com o amoelverdeyamismagius@hotmail.com gracias desde antes Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 22:57 15 mar 2010 (UTC) quedo muy bonita gracias!!!!!!!!!!! y lo de los listones fue una muy buena idea Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 00:09 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Un regalo frame|Tanita y sus Pokémon Hize esta imagen con los Pokémon de tu personaje en PAU, si quieres que te cambie algo me dices, bueno saludos y espero que te guste, [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 02:01 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Nightmur algun dibujo? los dos colores en lineas puntos...Little Yoshi 17:05 17 mar 2010 (UTC) La imagen Es del Pueblo Hierbabuena, sacada del juego de DS Pokémon Dash. Aquí tienes. --WDP - (Discusión) 19:08 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Blog Podrias leer tu blog sobre tu Dex, ya comente y creo que mi idea esta muy buena, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 22:56 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Creame.. Una imagen de Bridgette,Lira,Caminta,Cindy (Proximamente) y Simona (Proximamente) ? PLISS190.22.199.58 23:27 24 mar 2010 (UTC) umm... de hecho la copa Wallace si llegara a Kanto, seria como en PAU 50 pero que Tanita sea una de las jueces me parece bien ya que tu me dijiste que wallace era su padre, cambiando de tema hace rato que no entras a la wikia y por que no te registraste, que te pasa? saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 00:50 17 abr 2010 (UTC) =) Oh, gracias, esa imagen te quedo muy bonita, tu tambien eres una gran amiga que siempre me ayuda .=)Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 00:55 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola♥♥ Hola me gusta mucho tu pagina y tambien me gusta misdreavus...♥Así que me preguntaba si podiamos ser amigas... ♥Besos♥ Atte:♥~ La Pili ~♥Archivo:Misdreavus.pngArchivo:Pichu_HGSS.png Oye Hace tiempo me dijiste que no te conectabas por que tu ordenador/computador estaba fallando. No te conectas desde el 18 de Abril, espero que estes bien y que no te hayas aburrido de la Wikia, que sigas aqui y continues con GVA, saludos y espero que vuelvas pronto [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 19:53 6 may 2010 (UTC) GVA Oye vas a seguir con GVA? Es que quiero cambiar unos datos para Anelisse --Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:14 12 may 2010 (UTC) Hola... Soy Luis ...me caes muy bien,he visto tus imágenes y tu usuario y son muy chulos,si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo.Adiós.. --Luis Andreo 16:12 18 may 2010 (UTC) Wow Gracias...Toma a el conejito ^^ojala que lo cuides y lo quieras mucho Archivo:Buneary_como_conejito.png ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:♥_Pili_♥ Para ello Debes presentarla en el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Léete las normas y presentala. A ver si tienes suerte y es elegida. --WDP - (Discusión) 21:13 22 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) Marshdreavus ¡Hola! Quiero uno *-* - ιrιs; 19:07 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Articuno Tu idea esta muy buena, pero no siento ya habia cuadrado como iba a ser el capitulo de PAU, tal vez usaré tu idea cuando aparezca Moltres, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 21:05 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias muchas gracias por los sprites me han gustado mucho--Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 13:31 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Hay un nuevo concurso Te invito a que te apunte al Concurso:Invitados en LBO, el plazo es hasta el 30/7/2010, ¡Apuntate! --Pokeale,Poke Ale, Alepoke,Ale Poke, como quieras 21:30 9 jun 2010 (UTC) No No lo hice,pero colaboro mucho.la jirachi marina Hablenme 12:37 10 jun 2010 (UTC) See Soy de Chiilee!Y tu? ♥Besos♥ Atte:Arwww Pili Arwww *-* Arwwww! Pero dime de donde eres.Yo soy de Viña,Vlparaiso,Quinta region Atte:Arwww Pili Arwww *-* Felicitaciones! Tu personaje ha sido elegido para participar en LAP.Sera rival proncipal de Piliy Lectro(De Lectro como es criadora).Lamentablemente phione no podra ser su pokemon puesto que es legendario yh no me gusta que sea asi.Podria ser que en un capitulo tu lo salves y se hagan amigos y te siga solo en tus aventuras.Gracias y espero que lo comprendas. Pili* CLARO claro que puedes adoptar a firibi Glacirocks 19:59 13 jun 2010 (UTC) lA adoptación Claro que puedes quedarte con jigglitty pero es un huevo asi que tienes que hacer 80 ediciones--XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 19:37 14 jun 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES Has ganado el concurso de LBO eres…thumb|La segundaaaa(quedatelo) ¡FELICIDADES!XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 14:06 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu pedido Oye Tanita podrias ser mas especifica en tu pedido? n_n --'✰Alex✰' Westphal ㋡ ® 01:30 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 00:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) BAS Tengo unas preguntas y aclaraciones sobre la saga que quiero acerte: *Te parece bien que Anelisse aparesca en la saga? *Por que Región Viajan? *Cuales son los Pokémon de cada uno y de que región son, tambien son fakémon? *Si son ocho cristales sagrados, son ocho lideres de gimnsio, pero de que tipo? *quien hace los sprites, VS? saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 20:25 3 jul 2010 (UTC) ............ Espero que no te importe la verdad le pedi el VS y el sprite de Natty a Acelfcolori, el unico que nos falta es el de la bruja malvada, lo haces tu? saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 20:40 3 jul 2010 (UTC) claro!!! claro que puedes doptar a firibi. Glacirocks 15:30 5 jul 2010 (UTC)